The present invention relates to diffusion coating processes. In particular, the present invention relates to maskant films used to mask underlying metal components during diffusion coating processes.
Diffusion coating processes, such as diffusion aluminide coating processes, are used to apply protective coatings over metal components in a variety of industries. For example, turbine engine components are typically diffusion coated with aluminum-based alloys to form aluminide coatings, where the aluminide coatings protect the underlying engine components from oxidation and other environmental elements. During a diffusion coating process, it is desirable to selectively coat portions of a metal component, while allowing other portions to remain uncoated. One technique for selectively coating a metal component involves the use of a maskant film, which is applied over a desired location. After the maskant is applied, the diffusion coating process is then performed to form diffusion coatings (e.g., aluminide coatings) over the exposed portions of the metal component.
Many industries require rapid throughputs of metal components to meet consumer demands. As such, it is desirable to quickly perform the diffusion coating processes. However, after being applied to a metal component, a solvent-based maskant film typically requires a substantial period of time to solidify (e.g., 30 minutes to 24 hours) before the diffusion coating process can commence. This delay in the formation of the maskant film substantially reduces the throughput of metal components. As such, there is a need for maskant films that may be applied rapidly to increase throughputs of diffusion coating processes.